Talk:Corvo Attano/@comment-72.88.199.222-20140203004031
I figured out his and others height ingame by using the water meter to see how tall Corvo was and compare heights. Corvo's feet started at the 5feet mark and each mark was two inches so he was 2 inches below 11 feet, that's 5'10" people. For Trevor Pendleton's height ingame he looks about 3 inches taller than Corvo so 6'1"? For Havelock is a questionable for height but he looks a bit taller than Corvo and slightly shorter than Trevor by like an inch so I assume that Havelock is about 6'0", For Piero he can look the same if not taller than Trevor so I would put him at 6'1"-6'2", For Samuel he looks slightly shorter than Corvo by about an inch... 5'9"? I think so, Wallace looks like same height of Havelock so 6'0", Lydia looks a bit smaller than Samuel from my POV ingame when their models go next each other so I would safely predict that she is at least 5'8", For Martin is a question but I saw him go next to the 6'0" Havelock and he looked a bit smaller than him and seemed taller than Corvo so I would say 5'11", Cecilia she looks smaller than Lydia by at least 2 inches when I see them she is most likely 5'6" when next to Lydia, Emily is a mystery but from I can see is that she is rather petite and a pipsqueak so I would put the cute empress at 4'0", Daud my favorite character is also a mystery as in height but when I stopped time and looked at him he was the same height as me so he is 5'10" as well, ... When I looked at the Empress for the last time... she looked at least 5 inches shorter than Corvo her bodyguard and possible lover so I assume she would be 5'5"... Rest in peace Jessamine,Rest in peace, For the bastard that planned her murder Hiram Burrows as we know from graffiti... "The prick" he looked only a smidge smaller than Corvo and Daud calls him small but this might be due to him being a coward anyways he's 5'9.5" from what I could see, Campbell looked the same height as Corvo which was 5'10", The Pendleton twins? a little taller than Trevor from what their portrait shows so I would put both of them at 6'2", Sokolov looks taller than Corvo at the prologue so I would say that he is the same height as Martin which is 5'11", The Boyles? look about 3 inches shorter than Corvo so 5'7"? I dunno improve that please. Slackjaw looked the same height as Samuel to me on my Xbox which was 5'9", Granny Raggs? No clue. Outsider? Unknown always floating around, Torturer from what I saw looked a bit bigger than Custis and Morgan so I would put him at 6'3"... That's all I have for now if you want to improve or want me to add more just tell me. Have a nice day. :)